User blog:FelixLucas/Journal of a Newbie
Yo. This is Felix Weiss Lucas, also known as WeissLuke. I'd imagine anything I write in this is being stored somewhere, given that it's a diary. If I open this up and it's gone tomorrow, I'm gonna be pissed. Anyway, since we're all stuck in this crazy little death game, I figure I may as well keep a record of what happens to me. Keep me from going insane. That's important, ya know. Anyway, it all started on day one of the SAO launch, also known as yesterday. I must be one of the rare people aiming to start a guild without having any prior knowledge of the game. Most people will probably wait until they get more comfortable before aiming so high, but I don't think that's a good idea. I'm a leader and an analyst, always have been. My own combat skills are decent, as well as they can be with throwing knives at level 1, but they really can't stand up to anything just yet and they probably will always be better suited to supporting a good tank, just like always. Anyway, my real weapon is the brain that's plugged in to this infernal device. That said, I need to find some people to help me get things going. Splitting Skulls is a familiar name, but I don't know if I should use it. Other MMO buffs might recognize it, but it sounds a little macabre for the current circumstances. Cross that bridge when I come to it, I suppose. As things stand, I'm a greenhorn. As expected, of course, but with the consequence for death being... well, death, that's just not acceptable. I need to get my numbers higher, and more importantly, I need to get better at this. Tomorrow, I plan to look for a good player, a beta tester if I can find one, and see what I can do to learn a few more ropes. I think I've figured out sword skills, but the activation with throwing knives is still a bit spotty, so maybe I can get someone to judge my technique and see what I'm doing wrong. I've certainly got a lot to accomplish before I can bring back my guild. I'm going it alone, too, but that's probably a good thing. I swear, if those guys mess up our reputation while I'm gone I'll throw them into Aincrad and skin them alive in the one game where they could feel it. Or, rather, think they could. I doubt anyone outside the game knows about the "ghost pain" trick. I just learned that one today; you can't actually feel pain here, you just think you do. Or maybe you do, but the stimulus for it isn't real so it doesn't stick around. I'm a software engineer, not a neurologist. Either way, it's damn useful. I can't tell you how many people have gotten rammed in the balls by a Frenzy Boar and almost died writhing on the ground in front of me. I might have some contacts now, though, so that's good. At least a couple people will know my face. Off to bed with me, now. No use being exhausted tomorrow. Category:Blog posts